Dark Erogenous
by Chisana Ryu
Summary: In the future, on a planet called Amoi, there is a new society that is divided up into different classes. Elite Sosuke Aizen runs into a slum mongrel named Grimmjow and decides to make him his own at any cost, plucking Grimmjow from the life he knew and leading them down a dark path he may never recover from. (Based on Ai no Kusbai, strong BDSM themes and sexual [rape] themes.)


**I originally started and posted this as a YYH story, but I just could not get into it. I didn't have enough love for the characters. So I did some swapping around and turned it into a Bleach fan fiction since I have so much more love for the characters there. I took it down the other version so there should be no issues. Any who...here we go.**

**It is based on the novels "Ai No Kusabi" and I felt the urge to write this after watching the 4 OVA remake they did of the anime. This one is based off the audio release "Dark Erogenous" that deals with the setting BEFORE Ai No Kusabi takes place. I do plan on following the whole story through to the end, though I may change some things here and there. This story follows the beginning of the story.**

**As a warning I will say that this story will be graphic. There will be many sexual scenes (the majority of them non-consensual and occasionally down right rape) and a lot of BDSM themes and actions. Now, when I say that I don't mean "OMGZ there will bez spankins!". There's nothing I hate more then a story that screams "BDSM warnings" and you get 15 chapters of someone getting spanked. . No, it will be graphic BDSM ideas that even go so far as to mind manipulation/control and some of it MIGHT make some people uncomfortable. You've been warned! ;)**

**-Dark Erogenous-**

**-Prologue: Marrow of your Bones-**

The area was dark, the thickness hanging over the space like a shielding curtain. It added a level of solitude to the large room, making it appear much smaller then it actually was. The great expanse was void of any comforts or luxuries as there was no need for such things in a place like this.

After all, it was simply a room for pets.

The only thing in the room was a large bed shaped oddly like a bassinet. It's frame shone a brilliant gold, the curved base holding a large pillow of white silk. It looked like a wisp of cloud, beckoning one to lay upon its promises of blissful comfort. Unfortunately for those that lay upon it comfort was seldom found. A half circle of the same gold frame stretched up at one end, forming almost a hood for a headboard, the edges adorned with sparkling emerald jewels to divide the built in rings in which to attach chains. The bed was a show of great extravagance, possibly exaggeratedly so given its intended use.

The sound of chains rattling broke through the silence with a sharp crack as the occupant of the ornate cradle arched, curling his small frame from the plush bedding as a ragged breath joined the room's soundtrack of torture.

The body belonged to that of a young man. His mess of sky blue hair clung to his face, sticking in damp clumps to sweat that soaked his body. Both eyes were screwed shut so tightly that lines of stress marred his features, though not in an unpleasing way. Even in an obvious state of discomfort it was easy to tell he held an alluring type of handsomeness. It was not striking, but natural; sensual in the way it was almost carelessly unseen. The body was well toned and agile, each muscle clearly defined and promising a flexibility that rose lewd thoughts to the surface with wanton abandon. His face also clearly held emotions causing it to be unforgettable and drawing forth desires in others that even the most crude of persons would feel shamed for thinking. Even his shock of blue hair, that was normally worn gelled into messy spikes, eyes of sapphire caused a pull of desire towards him. Crescents of cyan streaked out from beneath each eye, spiking up out from the outer corner which made the blue of his eyes shine brighter. The man seemed to have his own erotic pull, a fact that he had always been oblivious to. It was this such ignorance that had two years prior changed his entire life; the life of this man named Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

Grimmjow twisted on the bedding in violent motion, a desperate gasp pouring from his lips as he did so. The shifting brought no release though, nothing did. His body was consumed in flames that he did not have the power to extinguish. Not literal ones, though at the moment he would have gladly welcomed the ending heat over the agonizing one that seemed to replace his blood and pump through his body. It need to end, he had to be free or he would loose his sanity. A year ago he would have never believed such a situation could bring such torment but now he was full aware, his body awake to the kind of pain that even the strongest would have fallen to. And fall he did.

Both arms were raised above his head and bent back at the elbows, wrists shackled to a thick yet short chain secured to one of the bars on the bed's jeweled bonnet. It prevented him from being able to bring his arms to his sides to relieve their ache, but still he tugged at them frantically as if one time they would be magically released. Not that their freedom would help him any. His agony could not be ended on his own. He arched his back with a remorseful groan, buttocks pressing firmly back against the pillow. Stop, it just had to stop. He needed relief.

Grimmjow drew in a shaking breath, hearing a rattling moan join the action. He could not remember how long it had been but time mattered little now in its passing. The punishment had erased the concept of minutes and hours and replaced it instead with an endlessness that was terrifying. From the moment he had been chained up and forced to drink the sexual stimulant drug he had been thrust into a world of madness that defied reality.

It had not been bad at first. Only a few rolling tingles that shivered through his limbs and rested in his groin. The sensation was similar to the arousal sparked from a deep kiss. Grimmjow had deluded himself into believing he could withstand it even as the sensations mounted and his fully hardened erection strained against its confines. He merely shifted his weight and tried to rub against himself with a thigh, figuring to bring himself to climax like in the past. Yet the tension grew and became so consuming that he felt himself cry out in needy frustration. There had been one key element this time that he had overlooked. The ring that rested securely at the base of his erection had been tightened, the hated pet ring preventing him from reaching his much needed release. It caused the tension to build, flying through his body in unchecked currents of electricity. What had started out as simple and somewhat pleasing swells of pleasure had quickly become crashing waves desperate agony.

Grimmjow tried to will his own trembling and sweat soaked body to lie still be he no longer had control over it. It betrayed him, writhing against its sizzling nerves, bucking and jerking as if the unstable movements would bring the climax they knew should have already arrived. His chest heaved in the erratic breathes that boarded on hyperventilating. Tears burned the corners of his tightly shut eyes. Each breath was torment, the erratic intakes causing his body to shudder. He cried out as his hips jerked of their own accord and forced the fabric of his under garments to rub against his arousal. Even though the touch was light it still sent bolts of white hot need blasting through his entire body, gripping him tighter in the bonds of utter and unrelenting misery.

The clothing of the pet varied from formal showing attire to casual wear and none were without a distinct purpose. Grimmjow had the poor luck to have been wearing the provocative show wear when he had been caught in his latest, and probably worst, transgression. It made his current situation all the more hard on a physical level as well as humiliating on the mental level. His well worn pride had slunk off into the corner with its tail between its legs leaving the bluenette with the infuriating desire to do whatever it took to make this end.

The show outfit consisted of two separate pieces that came in a variety of colors dependent on the Master's preference. Grimmjow's was a deep black, chosen because of its ability to cause the boy's blue eyes and blue hair to stand out like a flame in the depths of the shadows.

The top was supported by a thick studded strip of leather that encircled the neck. It was symbolic of a collar though it lacked the the D-link to apply a chain. From this hung a stretch of black material that seemed to look and feel of smooth leather, yet was shockingly flimsy at protecting outside touches. It covered only about an inch or two beneath the nipples. It was halter top like in design, wrapping around his sides and connecting to a large metal ring that rested between his shoulder blades. A strip of the same leather type fabric hung from the back of the collar to the top of the ring. This feature was more then just for looks. In the case of poor behavior, or simply because a Master wished it, the pet's arms could be pinned and shackled behind their back.

The bottoms were simple cut bikini briefs made of the same material as the top cut to fit almost absurdly snug and leaving nothing to the imagination. Around each hip was a thin piece of metal that's purpose was only for flare. These show outfits were topped off with a color matching set of sandals for when out of the apartment and a studded leather armband. The armband showed whether the pet was paired for breeding. A band on the upper left arm signified a paired and breeding pet, while on the upper right meant the pet was used simply for voyeuristic purposes. Grimmjow's was worn on the right arm.

His hips rolled forward and a desperate moan left him. This particular outfit was causing him torture as it seemed in this moment to be perfectly designed to make his current punishment all the more painful. The leather rubbed all his most sensitive areas. His nipples were erect and hard, rubbing painfully against the inside of his top with each panting breath. They had become horribly sore at this point, making him want to scream with each movement. Even that, however, was not the worst.

The drug induced erection that had been forced upon him pushed against the inside of his bottoms, tightening around his pelvis. This caused the thin strip at the back to push between the round globes of his buttocks and with each writhing motion of his desperate body the fabric rubbed against the puckered star of flesh. All of this drove an unwanted lust so deep into his core that the normally brave faced slum rat was nearly weeping in his crazed need. It hurt and he no longer cared what shame he had to face. Grimmjow would do anything to end this torment and see to it that it never happened again. A miserable scream left him as his toes curled against the silk bedding.

Suddenly there was the sound of the electric whirl of gears unlocking as a figure emerged. It came wavering through the green field of the door as if stepping out of a holographic image. Grimmjow let out a low moan as the soft clicking sound of expensive shoes came towards the bed. He finally opened his sapphire orbs and turned towards his visitor. Their normally vibrant color was even brighter in the their lust and moisture from held back tears. The sight had no effect on the stoney face of his tormentor; his Master, Sosuke Aizen.

Aizen's chocolate eyes looked impassively over Grimmjow's sweat soaked form as the man some how managed to still himself. It was obvious the bluenette did not want him to see his discomfort in any way. It drew a tinge of smirk from the brown haired man, a look that quickly evaporated when the memory of why the other was here filtered into his mind. Aizen stiffened, his refined features back to a mask of indifference he finally addressed the tormented soul on the bed.

"How is it?" He mused in a cool tone. "Is it starting to wear down that sharp edge of yours, Grimmjow?"

An almost pitiful sound left Grimmjow's lips. It was not the sound he had meant make but he realized in this state he had little control. He needed release, he needed climax. No part of his own mind would focus so long as he was in this state that bordered on lunacy. Desperation filled those crimson orbs.

"P-please, stop." He whispered in a voice hoarse from strain. "No more..."

Aizen shook his head slowly, though he was deeply pleased with the plea from his pet. The bluenette was dangerously seductive even when he was not trying to be. Each shudder that twitched through his defined muscles was like a needle that drove straight to his Master's groin. Not that Aizen would allow his pet to know this. He did not want the boy trying to use these skills elsewhere.

"That is not something that I will do." Aizen's voice was even, no hint of of his emotions playing into his tone even though they simmered below the surface. "Nelliel already had a pairing partner selected, a fact you were well aware of before you coupled with her. Supposedly you ruined Tosen's plans for her, or so he was barking about earlier. This is simply the punishment you have earned. Surely even you grasp that concept, pet."

Grimmjow was still wracked by the agonizing heat, but the term 'pet' used as his title returned a bit of his fight back. His eyes narrowed, the desperate look melting from his flushed features only to be replaced with a look that annoyed Aizen. It was rebellion, that same prideful instinct that had continued to push Grimmjow down this dangerous path. The same notion that lead to the mongrel's continuing over need for discipline even after a year; that saw to him being tortured by his new life rather than submitting and learning to enjoy it. They were the same ideals that had somehow pulled Aizen in and held him in an oddly enamored grasp.

Suddenly annoyed by these thoughts and the open glare of defiance from his pet, Aizen scowled darkly. One gloved hand raised and motioned towards the door gently. There was a short hum as it opened once more and two figures stepped into the room. Grimmjow blinked slowly at first until he saw who they were. His eyes went wide as he choked on a gasp. Aizen was fairly amused by the sudden change in emotion from his pet.

"Grimmjow!" The female voice called out, both despair and happiness somehow finding their way into her tone at the same time.

"N-Nelliel?" Grimmjow whispered, eyes still wide. He had never expected to see the high class pet again, not after they had been caught in their tryst. On one hand he was relieved. Aside from the drastic hair cut her once long blue-green locks had under gone, she seemed unharmed. Another part of him sunk with dread and shame. He knew this conversation was being allowed for a purpose. Aizen and Tosen had schemed something and for it to be happening while he was in such a state was excruciating. Grimmjow almost moaned in despair, humiliation seeping deeper into his bones and more firmly taking root over his pride. The slum mongrel's resolve was finally starting to fully give.

"Did you not remember me telling you I would allow you two to speak?" Aizen almost smirked at the look on his pet's face. "I thought it would be a nice reminder to the two of you. Pets do not have the freedom to choose their partners. I thought it best that she heard it from you, Grimmjow."

Those sapphire eyes fixed him with confused but skeptical gaze. Aizen kept his face impassive though inside he was twisting with elated amusement. This was the reason why he had picked Grimmjow for his pet, for the thrill of the breaking challenge. He had grown board with the constant parade of mindlessly driven pets whose only pride came from how well they could please or their pedigree. Grimmjow played against him, kept him on his toes and made things enticingly amusing even if at times frustrating. As it was at this moment.

That look his pet gave him spoke volumes. Grimmjow was seeking out a plot between the Masters, knowing that there was something sinister behind this seemingly kind act. The mongrel was trying to ferret the truth out before he spoke. He did not want to condemn himself or the girl for speaking dangerous words that were not meant to be spoken.

It was more than just that that caused the hesitation, though Grimmjow would not ever voice that aloud. His current state of body still mortified him and he did not want Nelliel to know exactly what his punishment consisted of. Right now it was taking all of his will power to keep from squirming or panting. The only thing he would ever thank Aizen for was learning how to maintain his pain. With the current distraction of the conversation at hand, he was able to keep a hold better at the torrent of anguish that had prior been driving him over the edge. He was afraid if he spoke though, the truth of his punishment would come to light. Still Grimmjow started to open his mouth before quickly shutting it again when his breath rattled out louder then he was comfortable with.

Aizen tilted his chin up at the continued lack of response from the blue haired boy. He decided to push this foolishness along at a quicker pace. There was little patience in him for the needy female pet. With that in mind, he decided to cut straight to the point of this little exchange. He sighed softly, place a hand on his hip.

"Tell it to her straight." He ordered with no tact for consideration. "You simply wanted to have sex with a female, a rare treat for one from the slums. It did not matter to you whether it was Nelliel or any other female. It was a simple lustful whim that you sought to indulge. Is that not right, Grimmjow?"

The man on the bed tensed, Aizen's plan now flooding to light. The twisted bastard. Grimmjow tugged forward causing the chains to rattle though he instantly regretted it as a stab of agonizing need ripped through his midsection like a knife, tearing him apart in its fight to find climax against the restricting ring. His upper body sagged forward, head hung low as he tried to hide the effects of his punishment from those seeking, loving silver eyes of Nelliel's.

While what Aizen said held a small sprig of truth, that tiny bit sprouted from a thick soil of lies. Nelliel was a prize pet in Eos, carefully breed and owned by Kaname Tosen, Aizen's closest friend and most trusted adviser. There was no way that a perfect breed pet such as herself should have shown any interest in a joke slum mongrel pet such as himself. Even if he belonged to the esteemed Sosuke Aizen. Yet for some reason she had and they had formed a tight bond. Nelliel did not treat him with the same level of disgust as the other pets. She was kind and saw past his social class and gave him some hope in his new dismal life.

That was until the day she told him that Tosen was planning to pair her for breeding. She hated the idea but hated the fact it meant she would no longer get to spend time with Grimmjow. Paired pets were only allowed exclusive time with their partner. They would only see each other in group areas and with who ever she was attached it was a sure bet they would not allow her to be seen being friendly with the mongrel. When she told him this she had admitted her love for him and asked him to lie with her. Grimmjow had been startled and said he needed to think on it. He had agonized over it for an entire night, tossing it around in his head. Part of him feared the reaction if they were caught. He did care for her and the idea of being with her sexually was rather alluring. That and the idea that such a thing would raise a blemish on Aizen's reputation. What did he have to loose honestly? He could be-smudge a man he hated by lying with a woman he liked. If had seemed a good situation. That was until this punishment had started. He was now beginning to fully regret his rash actions.

"That's a lie!" Nelliel's sudden piercing cried pulled Grimmjow from his thoughts. His eyes went wide as he turned his gaze back towards them and found himself pinned beneath those wide, tear filled orbs. "They're only trying to tear us apart! You're not like the rest of them! I love you Grimmjow! Tell them! Tell them it isn't true! Tell them, Grimmjow!"

Despair rolled up in his throat as the full brunt of hopelessness of the situation hit him. This was simply more of his punishment. There was no chance he would be allowed to comfort Nelliel or deny Aizen's claim. If he did so he was sure a horrible fate awaited them, and given who her Master was it would be worse for Nelliel. Grimmjow swallowed hard and closed his eyes, willing back the tears. That did not seem to be enough of an answer to sate the woman.

"Grimmjow, do you know who Master Tosen picked for my partner?" She cried out, causing Grimmjow to flinch. He did not want to know but she continued undaunted. "Yammy! That sex freak! I don't want to be paired to such a disgusting man! I don't want to have his babies. It makes me sick! But you're different then the rest, right? Grimmjow? You love only me. Tell them, Grimmjow, tell them we should be allowed to be together."

Grimmjow turned his head away now, eyes shut so tightly they actually began to hurt. He tried to hold back the tears that were burning his eyes. He wanted a hole to open beneath him and swallow him up, end not only this moment but his entire pathetic existence. It pained him to have to hurt her like this, to torment himself, but he was afraid that if she continued nothing would save her.

Also the distracting effect of the conversations was loosing its strength and he could feel himself starting to tremble again. Beads of sweat were dripping down his spine and dampening the silk beneath him. His hips flexed backwards and he bit down on his lip to stop the moan from breaking free. He could not let that happen.

"Grimmjow?" Nelliel called softly to him, trying to convince him to look at her again. "Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you look at me? Please, Grimmjow, tell them the truth."

Sweat was now filming across his brow and streaking down the sides of his face. His hair stuck to it as his chest started heaving again. Need was spiking sharp in his loins, each pang bringing a pained pulse through him. This needed to stop, there was just no way he could survive any more of this. In a cold but desperate gesture he rolled to the side, showing Nelliel his back. The move jostled his straining arousal in a way that was agony and his teeth buried into his bottom lip to stop the scream.

"Grimmjow?" He wanted to sob at the hurt in her voice. "Tell them...that you're different..."

"It's over." He said instead, not allowing his voice to waver. The only thing he could do after that was silently plead for her to accept those words and drop the situation. When she did though, he was unprepared for the hurt that slashed at him from her words.

"You coward, Grimmjow!" She screamed at his back before turning and fleeing from the room. The other that had come with her had been her Master Tosen, a fact Grimmjow had overlooked. The man nodded to Aizen to show his acceptance of the handling of the situation before he turned to follow after his own broken pet, leaving the other two alone in the room.

Nelliel's last comment left a sting. Her word choice had been intentional. She knew that his pride was as a person, not as a pet. The quip was meant to drive home the fact that he was bowing to his Master's will to avoid punishment. Though he had done it for more then just his own sake.

"Poor little thing." Aizen suddenly mused, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Grimmjow rolled slightly to face the brown haired man. One brow came up in curiosity. A slim sliver of hope blossomed in him thinking Aizen might be taking pity on his pet. However one glance at the stoney expression showed that was not the case.

"How crushed do you think she would have been to know the truth?" Aizen tapped his chin with a gloved finger. "If she knew the real reason you paired with her was to try and bring further shame to my name. Honestly, my pet, this same game gets obscenely boring after a while. So easy to predict."

"Then let me go!" Grimmjow shouted back at before he could stop himself.

Aizen's head shifted towards him only a slight bit, those sharp chocolate eyes narrowing. The look that came over the man's face was so dangerous Grimmjow immediately regretted his words. The bluenette tried to pull back but was too late. A gloved hand wrapped around the side of his body. Grimmjow held himself completely still, fear coursing through his veins over what his Master had in plan. The ache in his body was still humming with a burning vengeance.

Aizens's gloved hand slid over the skin of his side, sending shock waves through Grimmjow's entire frame. He shuddered violently, the effect slamming into his body again so quickly that the the boy lost his breath. Those skillful cloth covered fingers continued their path around the smaller frame. They seemed to be gentle caresses, like the ministrations of a caring lover. Only Grimmjow knew the truth. They were vengeful feathers leaving a liquid hot trail of snapping nerves in their wake. The tremble that over took his body was of both fear and need. The pet tried to hold himself still even though the near insane desire was retaking control of his body alarmingly quick., bringing the maddening pain with it. Aizen's hand finally found its mark, his finger tips playing against the nub imprint of Grimmjow's nipple through the fabric top, circling it. The reaction was shockingly fast.

Grimmjow gasped as pleasure erupted through him in waves so sharp that he almost could not take it. He curled backwards and tried to pull away from Aizen's touch, whimpering loudly. His teeth nearly gnawed a hole through his bottom lip. Yet despite all that he found himself wanting more. No, not wanting, needing. He needed more, needed relief so that this horrid desperation overtaking his mind would end.

"Would you like me to let you cum?" Aizen's voice was low and smooth, slipping into Grimmjow's ear like velvet over skin. His fingers slipped away from his pet's nipple to await an answer.

Grimmjow felt like sobbing in mortification as he could only nod sharply. His hips wiggled against the bed, trying to show how badly he needed just that. There was finally a spark of hope that the pet ring would finally be loosened and allow him release. His chest heaved in sharp pants.

Aizen chuckled lowly and slid his other hand over Grimmjow's hip, running them gently over the bulge straining against the black under garments. The bluenette arched desperately, a groan leaving him. With the ring still gripping him tight even that light touch caused a vicious swirl of pleasure and pain through his body. Grimmjow was so caught up in this onslaught that he hardly noticed Aizen's hand moving. That was until the invasion.

One gloved finger slipped beneath the fabric of Grimmjow's bottoms, trailing up the crease between his cheeks before it was pushed into his entrance, invading deeply. Grimmjow's eyes went wide as he jerked forward with a scream. The fabric of the glove made the penetration burn and he tried to squirm forward and away. This resistance only lasted a few moments. The chains kept him in place, but worse, the condition of his body made crave it Small cries left him in red faced shame.

"So you thought to have an affair with Nelliel behind my back." Aizen murmured, gently wiggling his finger to slip deeper into the heated hold of his pet. He relished in the choked gasps that came from the bluenette.

Grimmjow was in hell, there was no other way that so much agonizing heat could exist in one body. He could no longer think straight past the burning haze of lust that poured through him. Thoughts crashed together in his mind, needing it to end yet not wanting the violation to continue. He was stained straight through to his soul. Tears burned hotter as he gasped softly at the finger that probed deeper into him.

"I...I only did it once with Nelliel." His voice was pleading as if trying to extinguish some of his Master's anger and end this punishment.

"As if the amount of times matter, Grimmjow, once is enough." Aizen leaned forward, lips brushing against his pet's ear. "Did you really think that after what you did you would get off with a slim punishment?"

"P-please...no more...let me..." Grimmjow shook his head desperately as his entire body writhed. In his life he had done some horrible things but he had never once hated himself for them. Though now, as his body reacted so hungrily to the touch of this other man, he despised himself wholly. Nelliel had been wrong. He was no different then the others. His body craved this and at the moment he was willing to do whatever it took to get that desire fulfilled.

With a gasping breath he found his hips rolling back against the probing finger, urging it on in its quest. His actions disgusted him but he could not stop himself. Pitiful moans rasped past his lips and he bit his lip harder to try and stop them. Still he squirmed backwards with mounting lust. His arousal twitched, yearning against its restraint. The frustration of being unable to find completion was so maddening that it was painful.

"Oh, you're so much more yearning then usual." Aizen chuckled darkly, knowing full well the mental effect that this was having on the blunette. It was exactly the way he wanted it. His pet needed breaking, and he intended to do it tonight. He slipped his finger gently out to the tip, circling Grimmjow's twitching portal. "But you are being far too quiet for my liking. Why don't you cry honestly for me?"

With those words, the man slammed his finger harshly back up into his pet. The tip made contact with the special spot within the bluenette's channel. Grimmjow's back arched as fireworks went off within his body. A scream tore from him, rattling the entire small room. The sound traveled straight to Aizen's core almost making the man moan himself. As always the sapphire eyed boy was completely unaware of the sensual effect he had on others. Aizen licked his lips gently as he rubbed his finger against that same spot, soaking in the loud mewling from his pet.

"Yes my pet." He cooed, nipping at Grimmjow's ear as he brought his other hand up to tug down the bluenette's bottoms and exposing his straining erection which was now a deep red. There was no doubt it was painful. With another chuckle Aizen wrapped his hand around it, tugging gently.

Another scream burst from Grimmjow. The dual sensation was too much. He tried to curl in on himself and stop the craving building up in him that the ring refused to free him from.

"I...wont do...it again..." He begged between panting breathes, the humiliation no longer mattering. "S-so please...no more...the ring..."

The words burned bitterly in Grimmjow's soul and he knew later he would hate himself more for speaking them. Not that it would be different then any other night in his new life. Bucking against the chains, he fought between pressing against the hands and trying to break away. As a second finger suddenly forced its way into him his mind shattered with a howl. Any grip he had on sane thought was gone and replaced by the heated need. He squirmed back against Aizen's fingers, blue eyes lidded and hazy as he panted.

Aizen was enjoying the sight of his pet in such a state of bewildered lust. It was not normally at this level and he almost lost himself in the sight. Those glazed sapphire orbs saw nothing, only stared blankly ahead as if there was nothing in his world other then the pleasures that his Master was giving him. As it should be. The brunette brushed his lips against Grimmjow's ear in a soft kiss. One hand took up stroking his pet's arousal again and soaked in the screams that filled the room.

"I will not accept that sort of behavior. You will not defy me or try to play me a fool any longer." The fingers within his pet squirmed to emphasis his point. "I will force this madness on you as many times as it takes you to learn your lesson and truly and fully regret taking that girl."

Without warning the ring finally loosened at the same time Aizen drove his finger into the bundled of stimulated nerves deep within Grimmjow. The bluenette's frame jerked with a wail that was loud enough to shatter glass.

Grimmjow's entire body was finally able to surge over the peak as the dam within his burst. This was what he had desperately been awaiting, what he had thrown pride and will away for. He had expected climax to come with incredible relief. Instead he was consumed by the near over powering agony caused by the abused and over stimulated nerves. With each pained twitch of his erection as it spilled its seed, a cry of torment and bliss left him.

The twisted reality of clashing sensations seemed to tremble on for hours until Grimmjow collapsed against the silk pillow, breath ragged and tears streaming down his face. He wanted nothing more now then to fall into the oblivion of a dreamless sleep and let this night slip away from him. Except such a relief was not to be. Those thin fingers moved with him again and his body came alive almost instantly, hardening in need with the help of the stimulant that still ravaged his system. He let loose a mournful groan as he remained in a shuddering heap on the bed. Aizen leaned over him, caressing the flushed skin of Grimmjow.

"You are my pet." He spoke, voice laced with authority that left no room for argument. His chocolate eyes narrowed as he pushed his fingers deeper to draw a cry from the one on the bed. "I will pound that fact into the very marrow of your bones."

The screams of the blue haired boy continued to fill a room in which they no one. Grimmjow was trapped in this world of a Master and pet relationship, reduced to a fraction of the man he had once been. His own pride had trapped him here and not even humility would set him free. No, there was nothing left and no one to blame for this but himself.

He was Grimmjow, pet of Eos's Sosuke Aizen.

**-Note: This chapter is somewhat of a leap forward to those that are confused. The first chapter will start with how this all goes down. Think of this as an introduction into this dark story.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you read it and let me know what you think. Reviews spark the drive to update faster!**


End file.
